Helium
by Ashcrash24
Summary: Got a stubborn Italian on your hands? Nothing a little helium can't fix!


Romano x Reader, one-shot Fernández  
*poke*  
*poke-poke* "Loooooovvvviiiiii~ Wakkkkkkke uppppppppp~"  
"Toni, we've been trying to wake him up for 15 minutes now and he hasn't even flinched!" You and your close friend Antonio Fernández had been trying to wake up your best friend and secret crush, Lovino Vargas, for what seemed liked hours and had made no progress at all in waking the sleeping Italian.  
"Hey Toni, you don't happen to have any whip-cream lying around do you?" You ask, a scary smile growing on your face as an evil idea starts forming in your devious mind.  
"Actually, I think I just might. Why? What are you planning this time chica?" Antonio questions, taking a cautious step away from your creepy smile.  
Still smiling, you lean in and whisper your idea in his ear. When you finished you stepped backed, flashing a proud smile.  
"He's not gonna be happy." He states nervously.  
"Of course he won't! Since when is he ever happy? So are you in?" You ask hopefully.  
"(F/n) (m/n) (l/n) you are evil. You know he'll blame me right?" Says Toni, thou he nods his head to show he's in.  
"I'm counting on it! That way he'll be mad at you and not me~!" You inform him cheerfully.  
"EEVVVVIILLL!"  
"I know! Didn't we already establish this!?" You exclaim, pulling the Spaniard towards the kitchen.  
*This time skip is brought to you by ze awesome Prussia~*  
After yours and Toni's handy work Lovino Vargas had never looked better! His poofy white pigtails really brung out his skin-tone, and his whip-cream mustache was molto bello!  
"Awwwww look how cute he is! It almost brings me to tears!" You say dramatically placing the back of your hand on your forehead.  
"Hey (y/n) grab your phone! Lovi needs to see how fabulous he looked before he messes it up." Toni says growing his own evil smirk.  
"Mhmm and I'M the evil one..." You say mockingly.  
"You're contagious!" He says, while grabbing your iPhone and snapping a couple of pics of the sleeping Italian.  
"Ok my wonderful Spanish friend, it's time to destroy our master piece." You declare, clapping your hands together and grabbing a feather duster.  
* Lovino's p.o.v *  
'Ugh it's to damn early to be up' I think, rubbing my nose- WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?!  
I open my eyes to look down at my hand- IT'S COVERED IN FOAMY WHITE STUFF. Then I hear giggling. I look up and there's the tomato bastard and...(Y/N)!? 'Wow, she has a pretty laugh' I think before shouting, "(1)Voi bastardi! Che diavolo hai fatto?!" Then lung for the tomato bastard's throat  
*Normal p.o.v*  
"AHHHHHH! Stop-it-can't-breathe! It was-all-(Y/N)'s-IDEA!" Toni shouted while Lovino was strangling him.  
"It's ok Lovi! Calm down!" You shout, still laughing.  
Getting between the two, you say,"Come on Lovi we gotta hurry or we'll be late! Go clean up- THE FAIR AWAITS US!" Pushing Lovino into his bathroom you quickly lock the door, ignoring the beyond irritated Italian inside.  
You had almost forgotten the reason why you and Antonio were trying to wake Lovino in the first place. The annual (home town) County Fair had finally came to town, and you had been bugging Toni and Lovi to take you all week. So when the last day of fair arrived you decided that weren't going to take no for an answer.  
Toni wasn't hard to convince, but you figured that that was only because he was going to meet up with Francis and Gilbert and scope the fair grounds to harass pretty woman.  
Lovino on the other hand was much more difficult to persuade, normally he denied everyone, but you were different. Usually after giving him your signature puppy dog face he'd agree to just about anything you asked.  
"Hey tomato bastard! I-a kinda need clean clothes!" Lovino shouted from the confines of the bathrooms. Grabbing a random shirt and pants from his dresser, you open the bathroom door to see a fresh-from-the-shower Lovino Vargas... wearing nothing but a towel.  
"CHIGI! Don't you-a know how to knock idiota ragazza!" Shouted a extremely flustered Italian.  
'Dang he has a nice body' you think, 'WAIT WHAT?!'  
Shaking yourself mentally, you say nonchalantly , "Your the one who needed the clothes." Then you toss the clothes in his face and close the door before he could see the impending blush on your face.  
After Lovino emerged, fully clothed this time, you and Toni linked your arms around Lovino's, and you were off!  
*At the fair*  
*Lovi's p.o.v*  
"So guys what should we go on first?" (y/n) asks, ecstatic.  
"Sorry amigos! I got to go, Gil and Francis are waiting!" The tomato bastard shouts, before running off to join the rest of the BTT.  
"Hey bastard! Where do you-a think your going?" I yell.  
I was about to run after him when something incredibly soft grabbed my hand. I turn around and meet (y/n)'s shiny (e/c) eyes, she pulls me back closer to her and says, "Come on Lovi, we'll have plenty of fun without him!"  
Hearing her say that made his heart fill with unexpected joy. He felt that he could tell her right then and there how he really felt about her.  
Yes it was true, Lovino Vargas was falling in love with (y/n). The only one who knew his true feelings was his idiot fratello, Feliciano. Wait, FELICIANO! Of course that was the reason why (y/n) is his friend! She's only friends with me so she can get to him!  
I turn away from her scowling, I can't believe I was so stupid that I hadn't realized this before!  
*Your p.o.v*  
The truth is: I'm glad Toni left, that just means I get time alone with Lovi! Tonight is the night I plan to tell him how much I care about him, but in more than a friendly way. But when Lovi turns away scowling I see not annoyance, but hurt.  
Confused I grab his arm, "Lovi, is something wrong?" I say worried.  
However he didn't say anything, and that's what scared me the most.  
'It must be serious! Oh no what did I do?!'  
"Ok Lovino Vargas, obviously something's wrong. No don't try to deny it!" I say, cutting off whatever he was going to say. "Now, obviously it's serious whats bothering you, so you're going to tell me in a way that seems less serious."  
Thinking this as a challenge, I quickly search the fair grounds for inspiration.  
'I could could go on the Farris Wheel and have the rider stop it at the top... Nah that would be too cheesey' I think, all of a sudden a cart of helium passes by, 'Hmmmm interesting~'  
"Excuse me sir, I'll take two balloons please~" I say running up to the balloon vendor.  
"Yeah sure! No problem dudette!" the man says in a slightly obnoxious tone.  
The man is wearing a large red baseball cap so I can't see his face, but he seems really familiar.  
'Wait I don't have time for that!' I think.  
I quickly grab the balloon and run back to Lovi, who had started tapping his foot impatiently, obviously curious in what I had in mind. Before he could question me and my sanity, I tear a small hole at the base of the balloon and push it in Lovi's face, "Take a deep breath."  
"What the h-"  
"Just do it!"  
"NEVER!"  
I turn away from him, a soft frown forming on my face. "I really wish it didn't have to come to this Lovino, but you leave me no choice." I then whip around, catching Lovino off guard, I tackle him to the ground. Using my knees, I wrap my legs around his arms and then push my legs under his back. Pushing the balloon to his mouth, I leave him no escape.  
He doesn't make a sound, for knowing if he does it will mess up his voice, but that doesn't stop him from thrashing...or producing a massive blush due to my current position over him.  
*Lovino's p.o.v*  
The stupid ragazza pins me underneath her, and I feel heat flood my cheeks. I thrash under her grip, but soon the lack of oxygen takes its toll.  
"YOU-A KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!?" I shout, "I-A THOUGHT IF THERE WAS ONE PERSON IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD WHO COULD EVER LIKE ME FOR ME, THAT IT WOULD BE YOU! BUT AS ALWAYS IT'S NOT ME WHO PREFERRED IT'S THAT-A PASTA-LOVING IDIOT-A! BUT THAT'S NOT EVEN THE REAL PROBLEM!" I shout, "THE REAL PROBLEM IS TI AMO! TI AMO (Y/N) (L/N)! TI AMO DAMNIT!"  
When I finish I realize she's crying. Then she leans down, takes a deep breath from the balloon, and says, "LOVINO VARGAS YOU ARE AN IDIOT."  
Then she kisses me.  
She tastes sweet, like cotton candy, and soft, like butter. She pulls away, but then she puts her angelic lips to my ears, and whispers, "Ti amo troppo Lovino."  
*Epilogue*  
*Your p.o.v*  
I get off Lovi and offer him a hand, when suddenly-,  
"Hey look dudes! (Y/n) and Lovino kissed!"a very distinct American voice shouted.  
I look up to see THE BALLOON VENDOR?! I look back to Lovi, and if looks could kill took on a whole new meaning! I grab his arm before he could kill and/or fatally injure Alfred and say fiercely, "If you go after him I'll have no choice but to send the picture of you from this morning to Ludwig."  
That got him to stop.  
"You wouldn't dare." He says giving me the death glare.  
"Try me." I say with a smirk.  
"Veeeeeee~ fratello finally kissed (Y/n)~! We should celebrate with passttaaaaaa~!" Yelled the other half of the Italian Bros.  
My grip on Lovi's arm tightened.  
"Give me one good reason Lovino and I swear I'll have Toni send it."  
"You're evil."  
"So I've heard," I say before silencing him with a kiss.  
In the distances a faint, "Eeeeeevvvvviiiilllllll!" could be heard.


End file.
